


Professionalism

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basti and Jan getting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I got the idea while I was making breakfast. This is for my beautiful, wonderful [](http://fyuvish.livejournal.com/profile)[**fyuvish**](http://fyuvish.livejournal.com/)

  
When Jan found out that Sam and Digger were together he was a little shocked. Of course he'd noticed how close the two were but them actually being in love hadn't even crossed his mind.  
He had felt a little awkward around them for a while, not because he'd thought it was disgusting or wrong, no he was actually really quite happy for them. It was because he just wasn't used to something like that. And because...well because he was jealous.

Everytime he saw Digger steal a kiss from Sam or the two of them holding hands or teasing each other or even just sitting very close to each other he felt a sting in his chest. He wanted that too, to have his best friend as his lover.

He wanted Basti.

Before Jan had always told himself it wasn't right. They were band mates after all, wouldn't it be inappropriate and unprofessional? He always took pride in saying he was a professional, it was all he had, it was all he was. A professional musician.

But when he saw how easily Sam and Digger made it work and how everyone didn't think any less of them his doubts about his own feelings, if he should or shouldn't have them, switched to doubts about whether Basti would ever return them.

For months he lusted over him, wishing he'd had the courage to at least attempt to teasingly flirt with him but everytime he even thought about it when Basti was in the room he would blush and wouldn't even look in the same direction as him for the next ten to fifteen minutes.

He hated his shyness. He definately, truly did.

But to his fortune, Basti is neither blind nor dense. Basti is one of those people who just notices every single thing going on around them and somehow always know exactly how to deal with everything he sees. It didn't take him long to realize something was up with Jan when they started talking less after Sam and Digger came out to the band, he noticed how Jan would rarely look him in the eye anymore when they did talk and he did notice all those stolen glances directed at him by the pianist.

What did take him a while was to come in terms with his own feelings. He too questioned the professionality of the stonger feelings he seemed to have for Jan. He'd gone a long road to get to where he is now, in a band that actually might make it in the music world, could he risk losing that if something were to go wrong?

But then he thought of Sam and Digger and how happy they looked, shouldn't he and Jan have the right to be happy too?

Those thoughts haunted his mind for weeks before he got fed up and decided to toss his brain out of the window and follow what his heart wanted.

And so one night Jan found Basti, soaking wet and heavily panting at his doorstep. He had immediately started questioning his sanity for obviously having ran all the way there in an awful weather but he was soon cut off by Basti stepping closer and suddenly grabbing him by his slim waist and pulling him flushed against his drenched body as he kissed him.

Whatever objections Jan might have had about the other man getting him wet were gone as soon as those soft, full lips he'd been fantasizing about were firmly pressed against his and a soft, dreamy sigh escaped his mouth instead of a complaint and it soon turned into a moan when Basti seized the oppoturnity to slowly slide his tongue in said mouth.

And when Basti backed them up in Jan's appartment and kicked the door shut behind him, both of them knew they now had something more important than professionalism to value.


End file.
